


Una Nueva Vida

by Kaede1Y



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, misterio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaede1Y/pseuds/Kaede1Y
Summary: "Guardaré este secreto en el fondo de mi corazón....Solo Alya y Luka lo sabrán...Cuidarte será mi prioridad y alejarte de él te protegerá.Mis mentiras jamás se sabrán porqué ocultas en el fondo de mi alma estarán...pero...¿Qué sucederá si las mentiras son reveladas y deba enfrentar la realidad? ":::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Después de dos años Marinette regresa a París como líder de una casa de moda Italiana, el pasado parece a verse alejado pero la prescencia del chico le mostrará que huir del destino es ine





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos los lectores de esta plataforma, soy Kaede y este es el primer fic que subiré, espero les guste OuO  
> Será un fic largo, aun no entiendo muy bien este sitió n.nU espero aprender rápido OoO

**_Capítulo 1 -Realidad-_ **

_—Lo que paso anoche ¿Puedes olvidarlo?_

_—Qué...me pides eso ¿Cómo esperas que lo olvide?_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Marinette despertó y miró por la ventana por fin había llegado a la capital, tomó su celular y miró la hora.

—No es muy tarde. —Se estiró y bostezo, marco el número y su madre le contesto.

—Hola mamá, si ya llegué...creo que estaré en una hora... todo bien la colección fue un éxito...no, no ha pasado nada...ahora dime ¿qué tal se comportó mi princesa?...jajajaja sí, me alegra que estuviera quieta...o sí ella tiene papitis-aguditis, no me sorprende...iré directamente a la oficina a dejar el informe y después a la casa...dale un besote de mi parte...vale adiós.

Marinette guardo su celular y bajo del autobús, tomó un taxi y se dirigió a la compañía  _La moda del secolo moderno,_ al llegar se dirigió al cubículo de su jefa, varias chicas la saludaron y ella les regresaba el saludo, por fin después de dos años de lucha ella estaba trabajando en una compañía dedicada a la moda, aunque era una compañía Italiana no significaba que no tuviera su buena reputación en el mundo de la moda.

—Hola Mari ¿qué tal nos fue? —Pregunto una mujer de cabello castaña, ojos negros.

—Muy bien Sheilla, aunque muchos me preguntaron por ti. —Dijo Marinette entregando el reporte de la velada—Vendimos 43 prendas dela colección  _Mielle_ hubieras visto a Edgar estaba que se moría, también una compañía Española nos compró alrededor de 200 prendas de la colección  _Farfalla_ fueron las que más se vendieron, el color vivo y los pasteles son la tendencia hoy en día, que más te digo fue hermoso, me alegra que me hayas enviado.

—Tienes que aprender, además de las que trabajan aquí tú eres mi favorita. —Sheilla río, Marinette sonrió nerviosamente.

—No será porque te gusta mí...

—Jajajaja Mari que dices, bueno es un buen prospecto...pero no soy destruye familia hohohoho. —La mujer se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio—Por cierto cuando regrese le puedes pedir un autógrafo.

—Oye...—Marinette aseguró que los ojos de su jefa brillaban como estrellas, bueno era de esperarse después de todo se trataba de él.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hablo con unas compañeras de trabajo y salió de la empresa, por suerte a los que habían mandado a la presentación de la colección les habían dado ese día libre, la chica se drigió al centro comercial, compró algunos dulces, se detuvo y miró los vestidos.

—Esos le quedarán a mi princesa.

Compró un vestido y se dirigió a casa por mala suerte había tráfico pues al parecer había un accidente.

—Por suerte nuestra súper-heroína volvió a salvar el día. —Anunció la mujer de la estación de radio, Marinette sonrió pues su amiga no había dejado de salvar al mundo, tocó sus aretes y dejo salir un suspiro, miró por la ventana, observo el enorme anunció de perfume y aquel hombre rubio de orbes verdes.

—Que tonta. —Susurró y cerró los ojos.

Bajo del carro, camino por el parque, ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos y entre ellos el más doloroso, movió su cabeza alejando aquel recuerdo, eso ya estaba en el pasado y ella había formado su propia vida y forjado un nuevo destino.

—Ya llegué. —Grito al entrar a la panadería, su padre salió y la abrazo, su padre parecía un poco más grande, después de todo el tiempo había pasado.

—Hija estás aquí ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres comer algo?

—No, lo que quiero es ver a mi princesa. —Marinette salió de la panadería y subió al departamento, abrió la puerta y el olor a pastel de fresas la invadió.

—Mira quién llego mi amor. —Su madre salió de la cocina, tomó a la pequeña en brazos y se acercó a Marinette—Mami llegó.

—Hola mi amor. —Marinette tomó a la pequeña niña de cabello negro y ojos azules/oscuro—Mami regreso...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Fue hermoso...—Terminó de decir sonriendo—Mi primera pasarela y fue genial, también encargue un vestido y uno para Nozomi. —Marinette miro a su pequeña que dormía en el sillón—Ahora me concentraré en la próxima colección, Sheilla me dijo que un famoso diseñador escogería a alguna de nosotros para una colección para su marca.

—Increíble ¿Quién es el diseñador?

—No me dijo el nombre, siempre se hace la interesante pero bueno...mientras tenga trabajo todo está bien. —Marinette sonrío y miró su taza de té, era cierto hace dos años ella había pasado por muchas dificultades, haber dejado París cuando Nozomi tenía meses de nacida, luchar por ella y seguir estudiando, pero no se arrepentía pues no había pasado todo esto sola.

— ¡Hola interrumpo! —Alya entró gritando, Marinette y Sabine hicieron un gesto de silencio, Alya sonrió y paso—Lo siento no sabía que Nomi estaba durmiendo.

—Ay Alya. —Marinette sonrió y miró el collar de su amiga— ¿Qué hacías?

—Bueno deje unos encargos y hoy es mi día de descanso del trabajo, Mari no sabía que habéis regresado.

—La presentación fue ayer y decidí viajar en la madrugada para regresar rápidamente, no puedo dejar a Nozomi, además que...

—Bueno chicas yo iré acostar a mi niña, ustedes sigan hablando. —Sabine tomó a la pequeña en brazos y se dirigió a su habitación, al cerrar la puerta Alya se sentó a lado de Marinette.

— ¿Todo está bien?

—Sí ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Parecías triste. —Alya tomó la mano de su amiga—Sabes que me puedes contar todo.

—Quién más que tú, sabes lo que pase, sabes el secreto que guardó y lo que debí dejar. —Marinette suspiró y sonrió—Desde que regresamos a Francia había evitado mirar sus fotos pero hoy un enorme cartel se me puso enfrente...quedé un poco en shock.

—Sí es así imagínate cuando te lo topes de frente.

— ¡No! Dios me salve de esa catástrofe...—

El celular de Marinette empezó a sonar, lo tomó y sonrió dulcemente.

—Es él...

—Contesta.

Marinette puso la video llamado—Hola, te tardaste en llamar...malvado.

—Lo siento amor, no me dejan solo ni un momento...—Se quejó el chico.

—Mari déjame hablarle. —Alya le quitó el celular y saludo—Hola cuñadito ¿qué tal va la gira?

—Hola Alya, bien espero pronto estar a lado de mi esposa e hija.

—Je, que nena...

— ¡Alya! —Marinette tomó de nuevo el teléfono y sonrió—Lo siento Luka ya sabes cómo es Alya.

—No te preocupes cariño lo entiendo. —Contesto el chico de ojos azules cabello negro/azul turquesa—Al menos estás entretenido.

—Tienes razón. —Marinette sonrió, él era su esposo, la persona que le ayudo en el momento que su vida se desmoronaba y no encontraba otra solución a su problema, él era quién la había salvado y le dio un futuro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero les haya gustado OuO, este será el primer fic que subo a esta plataforma OoO espero mis obras les gusten OuO nos vemos pronto Ciao 


	2. Capítulo 2 -Regreso-

—Me voy cariño debemos ensañar...—Luka se despidió de Marinette.

—Claro...oye ¿Es cierto que te pintarás el cabello de negro?

—Aún no lo sé, dice Diana que dará mejor impacto en las fans.

—Ah, Diana... ¿aún sigue detrás de ti?

—No te enojes, sabes que la única para mí eres tú.

—Jajajaja bromeó, yo siempre confiaré en ti.

—Te amo...—

—Y yo a ti...—

Termino el video llamado, Marinette sonrió y miró a Alya quién tenía una sonrisa coqueta.

— ¿Qué?

—Te amo, no podían ser más melosos. —Dijo Alya empezando a reír, Marinette se sonrojo levemente.

—Somos esposos, es obvio que decimos este tipo de cosas.

—Me alegra oír eso. —Alya se recargo en el sillón y se quitó los lentes—Significa que el tiempo te ayudó.

—El tiempo siempre ayuda, al principio fue difícil pero con las atenciones de Luka, sus detalles, sus palabras y el amor que siente por Nozomi, todas esas cosas hicieron que me enamorará de él. —Marinette sonrió y miró a su amiga—Por eso no quiero que este sentimiento sea nuevamente confundido.

—Crees que te confundirías si vieras a Adrien.

—No, yo amo a Luka y Adrien...Luka es mi esposo y terminemos con eso...por cierto Nino siguen en contacto con él ¿No?

—Hace medio año que no hablan, además Nino no me cuenta muchas cosas, el trabajo lo tiene ocupado y cuando nos vemos...bueno...no hablamos de cosas insignificantes.

— ¡Alya! —Las palabras de su amiga avergonzaron a Marinette, Alya empezó a reír.

—Por Dios como si no conocieras esas cosas...

— ¡No hablemos de eso!

—Bien hablemos de la fiesta...

—Ya te dije que no. —Marinette se levantó del sillón—No, no, no.

—Pero Mari...

—Chicas ¿quieren comer? —Sabine salió del cuarto, Alya se levantó feliz.

—Iré arriba por un momento no me tardo. —Marinette subió a su ex cuarto y cerró la puerta, una bola de luz corrió hacia ella y abrazo su mejilla.

—Marinette.

—Hola mi pequeña amiga. —Marinette sonrió al ver a Tikki.

—Nomi sí que se ha portado muy bien. —Dijo Tikki al separarse de su portadora.

—En serió, me sorprende que no llorará demasiado.

—Ella se calma al verme así que no hizo tanto problema.

—Aunque sería mala que dijera tu nombre frente a mamá. —Marinette suspiró y dejo su sacó en el sillón—Bajaré ya que mamá hará de comer, te subiré una porción cuando termine.

Tikki asintió y Marinette bajo a comer.

Después de comer Alya se retiró pues habían llamado de su trabajo para que cubriera una noticia dejando solos a Marinette y sus padres.

—Nomi está durmiendo, será mejor que pasen aquí la noche. —Dijo Sabine poniendo un plato de verdura frente a su hija, la chica sonrió y empezó a comer, Tom prendió la

—En otras noticias el famoso diseñador Gabriel Agreste regreso de los Ángeles con su hijo Adrien Agreste...—

Al oír el nombre Marinette dejo caer los cubiertos.

—Ay hija ¿Qué te pasa? —Sabine se puso a lado de su hija—Dios mío estás pálida.

—No debe ser el cansancio. —Dijo Marinette tomando de nuevo los cubiertos—Es el cansancio no se preocupen.

Terminando la merienda Marinette se disculpó con sus padres y subió a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se tumbó en su sillón, miró alrededor y sonrió, hace dos años aquellas paredes habían estado tapizadas con posters, la habitación llena de vida, su computadora con una foto de Adrien...

—Me duele el pecho.

—Mari...no crees que cargas con algo muy delicado. —Tikki se acercó a su amiga y se acostó en su cabeza—A veces creo que te fuerzas a tu misma.

—Tikki estoy bien, solo tengo miedo.

—Miedo ¿A qué?

—No quiero hablar de eso. —Marinette se levantó, miró hacia la ventana y suspiro—La ciudad de París ha estado tranquila, me alegra saber que después de derrotar a Hawk Moth todo volviera hacer paz, excepto por los pequeños crímenes.

—Alya ha hecho un buen trabajo, me alegró mucho que Trix este con ella.

—Sí, Ladybug no ha sido necesitada, ya que Ladybug. —Marinette subió a su cama y abrazo a la pequeña que dormía—Tiene un pequeño tesorito que cuidar y proteger.

—Ella será una gran persona.

—Sí tienes razón. —El celular de Marinette sonó, abrió el mensaje.

—Hola mi Mari, te envío un mensaje de voz pues las fans están enloquecidas...Ah...que miedo...te envíe una nota que he creado para Nomi...esperen...chicas...te amo nos vemos...Ah. —La nota de voz acabó, Tikki miró a su amiga y empezó a reír.

— ¿A qué viene la risa? —Marinette bloqueo el celular y lo dejo en su mesita de noche.

—Nada, nada, solo que te quieren quitar a tu esposo. —La pequeña Kwami voló hasta una pequeña cama ubicada en una hendidura del techo, Marinette sonrió y se acostó tratando de no mover a la pequeña.

—No será así, Luka me ama él jamás me engañaría. —Diciendo esto apago la luz—Buenas noches Tikki.

—Buenas noches Marinette.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Así que estos son los diseños para la próxima colección. —Sheilla entregó una hoja con instrucciones a cada empleada—También mañana estarán los resultados con la ganadora que tendrá el honor de hacer la colección de ese famoso diseñador...Ah mis adorables niñas esto me emociona.

—Para que les quede claro niñas, esto es una gran, gran oportunidad para ustedes, de hecho me siento muy emocionada. —Dijo un pequeño hombre pelón, de mediana edad vestido de traje—A ver niñas esparciesen y ahora... ¡Mis modelos! Vengan conmigo.

Todos los presentes empezaron a salir de la sala de juntas, Marinette miró el horario y los eventos correspondientes, llegó a su pequeña oficina y empezó a escribir el nuevo reporte para la colección, el trabajo no era tan pesado pero hacerla venir en domingo eso no era muy bonito.

—Mari tienes un segundo. —Una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules entró a la oficina.

—Claro Rose...no te había visto. —Marinette se levantó de su silla y se acomodó el vestido y abrazo a su antigua compañera—Ese Edgar sí que nos las deja tranquilas.

—Ya sabes cómo es, pero es un amor de persona. —Dijo Rose con una enorme sonrisa.

—Quién diría que de ser una reportera pasarías a ser la mano derecha del famoso diseñador Edgar Nievelle y su modelo más preciada.

—Ay Mari que dices...por cierto toma. —La chica rubia le dio a Marinette un sobre—Es una invitación en un mes será la reunión de ex alumnos del espero puedas ir...

—Que linda, Alya ya me había dicho tres meses antes jejeje pero de todos modos gracias. —Marinette guardó la invitación—También le dije que lo pensaría, no quiero abusar del tiempo de mis padres y suegra.

—Eso también nos sorprendió. —Rose se sentó en la silla mientras Marinette se recargo en su escritorio—Estabas en una de las mejores escuelas de diseño y de repente te nos casaste, eso nos dejó a todos en shock.

—Bueno, Luka y yo no podíamos esperar más. —Marinette se sentó nuevamente en su silla y empezó a escribir en la computadora—Muchas cosas pasaron y también todos hemos cambiado.

—Es cierto pero no te fue mal, tienes una hermosa hija, estás casada con el guitarrista y segundo vocal de la banda  _Demone Ali Nere_ y su banda sigue creciendo, por cierto me puedes conseguir un autógrafo de Steven es que es tan cool.

—Jajajaja vale, cuando regresen le pediré a Luka que te consiga el autógrafo.

—Genial, ahora me voy ya que Edgar debe estar desesperada, hace diez minutos debía haberle llevado su té de tila. —La chica se levantó y dejo la oficina, Marinette se dejó caer en su silla.

—Que estresante. —Dijo Tikki saliendo de su escondite—Rose es muy...como decirlo.

—Habladora. —Marinette terminó la frase y siguió con su trabajo—Pero adoró que les guste la banda de Luka así me quitó sus incomodas preguntas.

—Creo que nadie olvidará como tú y Luka repentinamente se casaron.

—Deberán hacerlo, Luka y yo hemos dado a entender que no queremos hablar de nuestra boda, también de que Nomi nació dentro del matrimonio...también. —Marinette tomó el sobre—Debemos mantenernos alejados de la familia Agreste.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Llegamos. —Marinette abrió la puerta de su departamento y prendió la luz—Bien...—Bajo a Nozomi quién empezó a correr—Nozomi no corras.

—Los terribles dos Mari.

—Sí, Tikki puedes vigilarla en lo que hago la cena.

La pequeña Kwami asintió y voló hacia la pequeña.

—Tik...Tik... —Dijo Nozomi al querer agarrar a Tikki.

—No es Tik, es Tikki Nozomi.

Marinette empezó a cocinar, esa noche comería un rico espagueti estilo italiano acompañado de un filete cubierto con salsa inglesa, solo escuchaba el sonido de la carne al cocinarse y el espagueti hirviendo. Casi tira la cuchara al sentir un escalofrío, miró por la ventana pero no había nadie.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Pregunto Tikki al acercarse a su compañera.

—Sentí una mirada...pero quizás fue mi imaginación, digo estamos en el último departamento ¿quién me vería? —Sonrió y siguió cocinando, su departamento se encontraba a unas calles de la torre Eiffel, Luka había querido irse a la zona más rica de la ciudad pero Marinette había decidió comprar un departamento que quedará cercas de la casa de sus padres y suegra por si había una emergencia, el departamento no era tan chico pero tenía lo necesario para que una familia viviera.

La comida pasa tranquilamente, Marinette y Tikki comieron del filete y espagueti mientras la pequeña Nozomi comió su deliciosa papilla de verdura.

—Papá...papá...—Nozomi grito, Marinette corrió hacia el cuarto y miró a Nozomi que estaba pegada al televisor—Papá.

—Cariño no te acerques tanto. —Dijo la azabache al alejar a su hija del televisor—Sí, es papá...—Luka apareció en un comercial donde se anunciaba su concierto en Italia.

—Hablando de él. —Marinette llevo a Nozmi a su cuna lo cual a la niña no le agrado por lo que empezó a llorar, Marinette le dio su mamila pero la niña no accedía, rendida tomó su celular y puso una canción, la voz de Luka empezó a sonar al igual que su guitarra.

—Ella sí que tiene un problema grave de papitis. —Dijo Tikki al posarse en el respaldo de la cuna.

—Una estrella bajo del cielo...me hablo y me dijo te quiero...I Love You. —Susurro Marinette al escuchar la voz de Luka, Nozmi empezó a cerrar sus ojos hasta que se quedó dormida, Marinette prendió el monitor y apago las luces dejando la pequeña lámpara de mariquitas.

—Otro día termina. —Dijo tirándose en su cama—Tikki bien hecho.

—Es hora de dormir, buenas noches Marinette.

—Buenas noches, cuida a Nomi. —Marinette sonrió. La pequeña Kwami voló hasta la habitación de Nozmi y se dirigió al armario, abertura donde estaba una pequeña cama con un tocador y una lamparita, se metió en la cama y apago la luz.

Marinette apago la luz de su cuarto, se metió a la cama y tomó su celular, Luka no estaba conectado.

—Buenas noches cariño. —Marinette le mando un mensaje de voz y apago el celular, prendió el monitor y cerró los ojos.

_—No puedo decirle..._

_—Debes..._

_—Él dijo que lo olvi..._

_—Entonces...se mi esposa..._

Marinette despertó espantada, tomó el reloj y desactivó la alarma.

—Un sueño...—Susurro y se levantó.

Nuevamente su rutina, hizo el desayuno, Nozomi despertó con hambre, Tikki trato de calmarla hasta que Mari llegó con el biberón, alistarse para ir al trabajo y dejar a Nozmi con sus abuelos.

—Prometo que conseguiré una niñera. —Dijo Marinette bajando a Nozomi del taxi.

—Vamos cariño no es molestia además, mañana le toca a su otra abuela. —Dijo sabina cargando a la pequeña peli negra.

—Sí, bueno me voy lo amo. —Marinette abrazó a sus padres y le dio un beso a su pequeña—Y ti también.

Tikki voló hasta el techo de la panadería y desde ahí se despidió de Marinette, Tikki había decidió que ese día cuidaría a Nozmi.

Marinette llegó a buena hora a su trabajo, atendió unos asuntos sobre los colores del nuevo evento, hablo con algunas de las modelos y finalmente Ania le entregó los documentos que debía enviar a Australia.

—Este debería ser el trabajo de mi jefa. —Susurro al estirarse en su asiento.

—He escuchado eso. —Dijo Sheilla al entrar a su oficina—Quejándote del trabajo Mari.

—Claro que no, por cierto ¿Ya tienes el resultado? —Marinette se acercó emocionada, Sheilla le entregó una hoja, Marinette la ley y casi grita sino fuera que ya era una señora y debía comportarse.

—No te sorprende. —Pregunto Sheilla con sonrisa burlona.

—Claro, claro, estoy impresionada...a quién engaño estoy feliz. —Marinette brincó de alegría por suerte ese día llevaba un pantalón con un saco—En serió estoy...

—Déjame decirte que fue el mismo cliente quién decidió que fueras tú.

— ¿En serió? Espera ¿Cliente?

—Así es, el diseñador decidió que quién modelaría la colección escogería a la candidato que el considerara el adecuado para el diseño, créeme que no le tomó ni cinco minutos decidir, al leer tu curriculum quedó impresionado y te eligió.

—Increíble, creo que debo agradecerle, darme semejante oportunidad... ¿crees que pueda hablar con él?

—De hecho él está en la sala de juntas, venía por ti para presentarte.

—Y que estamos esperando. —Marinette tomó la mano de su jefa y la hizo caminar rápidamente, llegaron a la sala de juntas y Sheilla entró primero, Marinette estaba realmente feliz.

—Debo decirle...—Saco su celular y mando un mensaje de voz—Luka a que no sabes...me han elegido...estoy muy feliz...

—Marinette puedes pasar.

—Me voy, conoceré al modelo...deséame suerte. —Envío el mensaje y guardo el celular, respiro profundamente y entró, dio unos pasos y se detuvo al ver al joven.

—Marinette déjame presentarte al modelo del diseñador Gabriel Agreste, creo que ya lo conoces pues es su mejor modelo y su hijo...es el joven Adrien Agreste.

El chico rubio se acercó a donde estaba Sheilla y miró a Marinette.

—Hola Mari, cuanto tiempo sin vernos...—Dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

—A...A...Adrien. —Musitó la azabache sin decir más palabras.

—Genial. —Dijo Luka al oír el mensaje de Marinette.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto el baterista al acercarse a su compañero.

—Le dieron el trabajo a mi esposa.

—Felicidades, ella es muy talentosa...debiste convencerla de que siguiera siendo nuestra diseñadora, ¡míranos parecemos mafiosos! —Dijo el bajista del grupo.

— ¿Que estás diciendo de mis trajes? —Grito una muchacha al acercarse al chico.

—Me alegró, Mari merece ese trabajo ya que es muy talentosa. —Dijo Steven (vocalista principal) —Mandaré mis felicitaciones.

—Lo haré...muy pronto estaré en casa mi amor. —Susurro Luka guardando el celular y empezó a tocar la guitarra.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero y les gustará ¿Porqué ya el encuetro de Mari e Adrien, bien Luka esta a punto de regresa por eso...también para que les pique más la curiosidad ¬u¬ un pequeño adelanto...habrá una explicación sobre el pasado...es todo OuO  
> OuO y porque siguen aquí pasen a leer el capítulo 3 OuO


	3. Capítulo 3 -Pasado-

— ¡Adrien Agreste!

—Kya ¡eres demasiado guapo!

— ¿En serió tienes 23 años?

—Guapo eres mi tipo...

—Chicas, chicas no sofoquen al joven. —Dijo Edgar al alejar a las modelos—Ahora sí ustedes hablen. —La puerta se cerró dejando a solas a Leilla y Adrien.

—Lamento esta escena, me alegró mucho su decisión de ser usted el que decida por la diseñadora que hará la colección del señor Agreste.

—No me hable por usted. —Respondió el guapo joven tomando los curriculum—Todos se ven muy expertos y buenos en su trabajo.

—Así es, joven Agreste, esta compañía tiene muchos diseñadores Juniors, los llamamos así pues son personas que empiezan su camino por el mundo de la moda y el diseño.

—Sí lo sé.

—También le agradezco que eligieran la empresa, nuestra empresa como sabrá no tiene mucho tiempo que abrió, el que su padre nos diera la oportunidad ha sido un gran honor.

—Supimos que la compañía Chanel les pidió recientemente su ayuda...por eso nos interesamos, además queremos unirnos con una compañía de moda Italiana. —Adrien empezó a ver los curriculum, los jóvenes se veían talentosos. Se levantó de la silla y dejo caer las hojas quedándose solo con una.

—Joven Agreste ¿Está bien?

—Ella... ¿Ella trabaja aquí? —Adrien miraba la foto con asombró, Leilla se acercó a él y miró la foto.

—Sí, ella es mi mano derecha, a veces le ayuda a nuestro diseñador para el diseño de los gorros y guantes...es muy buena además que aprendió de la moda Italiana ya que vivió un año en Italia...

—Ella...La quiero a ella. —Dijo Adrien al ver a la chica de cabello largo azabache y ojos azules—Quiero a Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

***

— ¿Que acabas de decir? —Chat Noir quedó atónito ante las palabras de su compañera.

—Per...perdóname gatito. —Ladybug sonrió tristemente, Chat Noir trató de tomarla de los hombros pero Ladybug retrocedió—Lo siento Chat...no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos.

—Ladybug....

—No puedo corresponderte ni como Ladybug...puntos fuera. —El disfraz de Ladybug desapareció, Chat Noir retrocedió al ver a la chica de cabello azabache y ojos azules

—Tampoco te puedo corresponder como Marinette. —las lágrimas rodaron por la cara Marinette —Ahora ya lo sabes, no te puedo corresponder porque Marinette ama a otra persona...lo siento, tú eres mi mejor amigo...—Marinette salió corriendo de la Torre Eiffel y entró en el elevador antes de que este se cerrará. Chat Noir cayó al piso, no reaccionaba, la chica que amaba era Marinette, Ladybug y Mari eran la misma persona.

— ¡Espera! —Gritó pero su celular empezó a soñar, era su padre, debía volver a casa pues ya era muy noche, golpeó el acero y se dirigió a su casa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Si ya lo sabía,

—Plagg tú...

—No me reclames, el día en que tú y Ladybug se quitaron los disfraces lo supe, nuestra obligación es que los portadores no conozcan la identidad de los demás, no podía simplemente decírtelo...pero lo de anoche ha sido muy extraño.

—No lo entiendes. —Adrien se quitó la playera y se puso otra—Marinette es Ladybug y yo la lastime.

—No hagas tanto drama, los dos tuvieron la culpa.

—debo hablar con ella, decirle que yo soy Chat Noir y que yo...

— ¿Crees que ella te quiera oír?

—Aunque no quiera me va a oír. —El chico miro toda la ropa — debo acabar con este modelaje lo antes posible.

Adrien hizo todo lo que le decían para no cometer errores a pesar de que no hubo fallas la noche ya había caído. El chico llegó a su casa, sin decir nada corrió y se encerró en su cuarto, por suerte hace unos años su padre se había calmado con sobre-protegerlo. Se convirtió en Chat Noir y salió de su cuarto, brinco por varios techos, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se detuvo en el techo de la casa.

Miro por la ventana pero el cuarto de Marinette estaba vacío, bajo a la panadería pero estaba cerrada, suspiró y subió nuevamente al techo de otra casa, se recargo en el barandal y espero...

—Agreste despierta. —El profesor movió el escritorio del chico —aquí habla en inglés

—Lo siento.

El profesor siguió con su explicación sin embargo Adrien pensaba en que le habían pasado a la familia Dupain. Se había quedado de Guardia hasta las cuatro de la mañana pero la familia no llegó, incluso se había presentado esa misma tarde pero la panadería seguía cerrada.

Había pedido a Nino que le preguntará a Alya pero ella no tenía noticias de su amiga.

—Adrien está noche no te podrás escapar. —Plagg miro al chico que vestía un traje azul marino y estaba peinado elegantemente, por supuesto que para su edad sus facciones ya se veían un poco más maduras. Adrien suspiró y miró su teléfono, marco el número y nuevamente lo envió a buzón.

—Debo hablar con ella. —Adrien aventó el celular y se dejó caer al piso—Mari ¿Dónde estás? Debo decírtelo....

—Suerte chico. —Plagg se despidió de Adrien quien bajo y entró al carro.

Adrien despertó y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, salió por la puerta de servicio y corrió rumbo a la panadería, el sol apenas comenzaba a salir por eso el chico pedía que la panadería ya estuviera abierta, llegó al parque y al dar vuelta  por fin el local estaba abierto, corrió hasta entrar y se dirigió al mostrador donde la madre de Marinette se encontraba.

—Mari...Marinette debo...hablar.

—Por Dios mira como vienes. —La señora Dupain le dio un vaso de agua —Calma ya estás aquí.

—Necesito ver, hablar con Marinette ¿Dónde está?

—Veras...Mari ella...—Sabine miró a las escaleras—Creo que no es buen momento deberías venir otro día.

—Señora Marinette y yo tuvimos un mal entendido por lo tanto debo aclarar ese tema. —Adrien empezó a desesperarse—Debo hablar con ella.

—Marinette no está...

—La espero.

—Ella...se tardará, Adrien sino vienes con plan de amigo y vienes hablar de otra cosa es mejor que no regreses.

— ¿Que pasa señora? ¿Por qué dice eso? Y si vengo en otro plan que no sea de amigo ¿No puedo hablar con ella?

—Eso será doloroso para ti.

— ¡¿Porque?!

—Mi hija se casó...—El señor Dupain entró y miro Adrien —Marinette se casó

—Que se casó.

—Hace dos días se casó...—Sabine se puso a lado de Tom

—No es...pero si ella estaba...de mi... ¿Con quién se casó?

—Se casó con Luka

:::;:::::::::::::::::::::::

—Adrien abre...—El señor Agreste golpeó la puerta—Abre, Adrien te ordenó que abras...Nathaniel trae las llaves.

Plagg se puso a lado de su compañero quien había bebido unas copas de vino, sabía que eso estaba mal pues el chico jamás bebía.

—Adrien reacciona...chico no te deprimas...por eso te dije que el amor apestaba...lo sé, mal momento para mi broma

—Ella se casó, se casó con Luka...me lo merezco, Marinette me dijo sus sentimientos y yo la rechace y lastime, la lastime más...—Adrien tomó la copa de vino y lo estrenó.

—Ahora sí la perdí...perdí a mi Lady...—

—Mira sé que te sientes culpable, el peor ser humano, aunque para mí no lo eres, pero date cuenta que estás cosas pasan...

—Marinette lo hizo por amor, porqué me amaba y yo solo dije que lo olvidará...que amaba a otra persona, la lastimé...me merezco esto, jamás me di cuenta que las dos eran la misma persona...tenía miedo, hace un tiempo noté que me agradaba mucho Mari...pero amaba a Ladybug...no sé...que...

Adrien no dijo más y cayó desmayado, Plagg trato de despertarlo sin éxito.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Todo listo. — Dijo Nathalie—Joven Adrien su padre lo espera en el auto.

—Sí. —Adrien tomo su maleta y suspiró—Es lo mejor. —Adrien bajo por las escaleras mientras Nathaniel ordenaba que las maletas y cosas del chico fueran guardadas en el carro.

— Adrien esto no es bueno, París necesita a Chat Noir. —Dijo Plagg asomándose un poco, Adrien miró su anillo y forzó una sonrisa.

—Solo serán unos meses, necesitó irme a otro lado...dejar de pensar en Ladybug...Marinette y...lo que le hice.

—Adrien. —Gabriel se acercó a su hijo—No sé qué demonios te pasa pero creo que estar en los Ángeles es lo mejor, aprenderás muchas cosas...

—Al menos me puedo despedir de...

—Anoche te despediste, ella está dormida así que no la molestes, podrás hablar por teléfono una vez lleguemos a los Ángeles. —Gabriel salió de la mansión, Adrien lo siguió hasta entrar en el carro. Miró el mensaje de Nino y lo respondió, apago el celular y el avión despegó.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Chat...

—Mari tú...

—Chat por favor ayúdame. —Marinette pidió mientras caía al piso, trataba de respirar y se agarraba la panza, Chat temblaba al ver a la chica...

—Por eso tú...

—Chat... ¡Ayúdame! —Pidió la chica mirando al superhéroe—Necesito un hospital.

—Estás embarazada.

—No impor... ¡Ah! ¡Duele! —Marinette gritó, Chat se acercó a ella, no sabía qué hacer, hacía meses que no la había visto y verla de repente y en ese estado lo había destrozado por completo.

— ¡No! ¡No me cargues menso! —Gritó Marinette al ser movida por el chico—Tienes que llevarme...

— ¡Pero! ¿Cómo quieres que te llevé?

— ¡Has algo no ves la situación! —Gritó Marinette al enterrar sus uñas en el brazo del chico—Un carro, consigue un carro...

—Bien...—Chat se iba a levantar pero Marinette lo detuvo.

— ¡No me dejes...!

—Pero como quieres...

— ¡Chat rápido!

—Bien. —El héroe miró a los lados era imposible pues estaban en una avenida cerrada, se puso de rodillas y miró a Marinette—Escucha My...Mari...te voy a cargar, es la única forma, te cargaré lo más despacio posible así que ayúdame y aguanta.

Marinette asintió mientras respiraba y exhalaba, Chat la tomó en brazos y la alzo lentamente, Marinette se aferró al cuello del chico tratando de soportar el dolor.

—El dolor va y viene, deprisa Chat...

—Sí te juró que no me detendré hasta que...tú...nene nazca...

—Gracias...gracias gatito...

***

—Joven Agreste está bien. —Leilla se acercó al chico—La he traído.

—Genial. —Adrien dejo el curriculum en la mesa—Me alegró que accediera a venir...al saber que soy yo...

—Eso no lo sabe. —Dijo Leilla riendo—Ella sabe que es un modelo famoso, pero no quise decirle su nombre ya que esto es una enorme sorpresa...

—Sí que le caerá de sorpresa. —Dijo el joven sonriendo nerviosamente, Leilla se acercó a la puerta y llamo a la chica, Adrien se dio la vuelta, respiro hondo, los nervios lo estaban matando, solo la había visto unas veces...pero ahora la tendría de frente ¿Qué diría? ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Él ¿Podría contener las ganas de salir y abrazarla?

—Marinette puedes pasar. —Dijo Leilla, Adrien apretó sus puños, se volteó, se quedó embobado al ver a la chica frente a él, ella era Marinette, la chica que jamás pudo olvidar, la chica que a pesar del tiempo seguía amando.

—Marinette déjame presentarte al modelo del diseñador Gabriel Agreste, creo que ya lo conoces pues es su mejor modelo y su hijo...es el joven Adrien Agreste.

Ella era su Lady.

—Hola Mari, cuanto tiempo sin vernos...—Dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

—A...A...Adrien. —Musitó la azabache sin decir más palabras, las piernas le temblaron y cayó al piso, Leilla se acercó a ella asustada.

—Mari...

—Necesito...

—Sí agua...joven Agreste se la encargo. —Leilla salió rápidamente dejando a los chicos, Adrien se acercó a Marinette, se incoó y estiró su mano para poder tocarla.

—Todo tiene sentido. —Susurró Marinette apartando la mano del chico—El modelo...Adrien... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué me has escogido?

Marinette vio a Adrien con molestia y ¿Tristeza?

— ¡¿Por qué estás aquí!? ¡¿Por qué me has elegido?!

—Marinette...

—Porqué...— (Tú...complicarás todo) pensó Marinette tratando de contener el miedo, su miedo de que todo se descubriera. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
> Hasta aquí OoO esto se esta poniendo bueno, Adrien recordó un poco sobre el pasado, ahora ¿Marinette cual es su versión? jejeje espero que les guste ^^ nos vemos el próximo Viernes OuO tengan bonita noche


End file.
